I'll Try
by mixedfic
Summary: Wendy is Kate's great grandmother, she told Kate of the great Peter Pan, and her adventures with him, but that was when she was10 years old. Now she's 16 will she belive her great grandmother, after she has seen Peter Pan?


Here is a Peter Pan Story I made up while listing to the song called I'll Try (in return to neverland).

_**Summary-**_ Wendy is Kate's great grandmother, she told Kate of the great Peter Pan, and her adventures with him, but that was when she was10 years old. Now she's 16 will she belive her great grandmother, after she has seen Peter Pan?

* * *

**I'll Try...**

by: Mixedfic

Disclamer: I do not in any way own Peter Pan, Wendy, and the song I'll try.

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"Come on...tell me what happened next!" asked an anxious looking child of 11. 

"Ok ok...calm down Tina, I'll tell you what happens...after tea." replied a 82 year old, Wendy.

"Aww...I wanted to know what happened after you got shot by the boys...this sucks..." said Tina, as she gave out her famous little pout.

Wendy gave out a little laugh, as she continued to drink her tea.

"Tell me something grandma, did you tell Kate this story?" Tina asked, with curiosity in her blue eyes.

"Yes I did...but you know how teenagers are now a days...they think it's all fa-" Wendy was rudely interrupted by her teenage grand daughter.

"Beacause it is fake Grandma..." Kate replied.

"That's not true! Grandma Wendy would never lie...your just jelous because you've never meet Peter Pan before!" Tina screamed out defensively.

"And you have?" Kate said matter-in-factly.

"Well n-" Tina was going to say something but was interrupted by her Grandmother's coughing.

"Grandma Wendy are you alright?" asked a worried looking Tina.

"Yes dear...'cough' I'm fine." answered Wendy.

**I am not a child now**

**I can take care of myself**

**I mustn't let them down now  
**

**Mustn't let them see me cry  
**

**I'm fine, I'm fine**

"Grandma Wendy did you have your medicine...?" asked Kate, as she was putting on her coat.

"Yes dear I did...are you going somewhere?" asked Wendy

"Yeah, I have fencing practice..." Kate answered calmly.

"Oh...Kate remember when you see him, tell him to come over k?" Kate looked at her Grandmother like she's gone crazy, she didn't even know who she was talking about.

"Whatever Grandma Wendy..." Kate said as she just brused that thought away.

**I'm too tired to listen  
**

**I'm too old to believe  
**

**All these childish stories  
**

**There is no such thing as faith  
**

**And trust and pixie dust**

"So that's the girl...Kate..." said a young boy, with blonde hair, a green hat with a red feather sticking out of it, and a green shirt with the same colour pants.

"What is Grandma talking about?" whispered Kate to herself, "I don't get it...I've never meet Peter Pan then why do I have to beleive in him...I swear sometimes Grandma Wendy and Tina think they know better...yeah right." Kate said as she rolled her eyes.

**I try  
**

**But it's so hard to believe  
**

**I try  
**

**But I can't see what you see  
**

**I try, I try, I try...**

"So she doesn't beleive in me eh...just wait and watch Kate, I'll make you beleive..." the same young boy whisperedto the wind, as he saw Kate walking down under him, as he flew above her.

"KATE!" screamed a high pitched voice.

Kate turned around and saw her best friend running througherds her. Andy, she was her bestest, though its not a word but still, friend in the whole world. Andy had short brown hair unlike Kate she had long straight brown hair, and blue eyes while Andy had green.

Andy was a petite girl while Kate was 5'8,an average height.

"Hey Andy, what are you doing here?...I thought you went to fencing in the morning, not in the evening."Katestated the fact.

"O, yeah thats true but no,I was looking for you to give you the invitation for my sweet 16 party, thats tommorow." Andy said as she handedKate the invitation card.

"O,ok I'll be there..." Kate opened the card to see that Andy's party started at 7 p.m and ended at 2 a.m "but I can't stay for long, 'cause you know my parents left me in charge of the house and I doubt my little sister or gramdma Wendy can stay home alone, you know how the world is these days...you can never trust old people..." Kate said sighing.

"You're just worried about your grandma staying home alone aren't you?" Kate smiled, thinking Andy knew her too well.

"Aw, manI thought I couldn't fool you! DARN IT!" Kate cursed, laughing.

**My whole world is changing  
**

**I don't know where to turn  
**

**I can't leave you waiting  
**

**But I can't stay and watch this city burn  
**

**Watch it burn**

Kate looked at her watch to see that she was already 10 minutes late for her classes. She cursed again under her breath.

"Hey Andy sorry, but I have to go to my classes and you know how Ms.Dart gets when somebody's late..." Kate said jokingly.

"O yeah before you leave, I wanted to ask you is your Grandma still tell those cool stories about Peter Pan?" asked Andy, looking anxiously at Kate for an answer.

"O know you too...I don't get it, it's all fake the stories...so whats so exciting about them?" Kate asked looking irritated.

"They might not be true...but hey its fun to listen to, it gets you all worked up...I don't know what the right word is but-oh wait I know it gets you all excited!" Andy explained.

"Riiiiigggghhhttt..." Kate said as she rolled her eyes yet again that day.

"Anyway have fun! I'm gonna go meet your Grandma see ya KATE!" Andy said as she ran of quickly to Kate's house.

"I swear...she acts like she's a 10 year old girl...hehehe" Kate said to her self.

**'Cause I try  
**

**But it's so hard to believe  
**

**I try  
**

**But I can't see where you see  
**

**I try, I try**

"You know your not that old..." Kate quickly turned around, from where the source of the voice came from but found no one.

"Who's there?" Kate asked

"Guess..." the voice was a whisper in her ear, she turned to her right, it wasn't there anymore.

"Look Andy if its you stop...ok just stop."

"No its not Andy, she went to your grandma's house did she not?" Kate looked around, still she didn't see anyone.

Now she was officaly freaked out.

"Who ever it is...please stop scaring me...if your idea was to freak me out..hehe...then guess what I'm officaly freaked out."

"Well, then ok I'll tell you who I am..." as that was said a boy dressed in green, jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of Kate.

**I try and try to understand  
**

**The distance in between  
**

**The love I feel and the things I fear  
**

**And every single dream**

"Hello my name is Peter Pan..." answered the wierd looking boy.

Kate couldn't belive her ears...'Peter Pan, THE PETER PAN, but he isn't real, so does it mean that grandma wendy was telling the truth?' Kate thought to herself, not even believing herself.

"Yeah Wendy was telling the truth." Kate was shocked that he could read her mind, before she could ask him the question to how he read her mind he answered it for her.

"I can't read your mind...if your wondering how I know what you are thinking, I can just tell from your facial expressions." Peter replied cooly.

"I-I-f y-your really P-Peter Pan then you should know how to fly right?" Kate asked getting nervous.

"Of course I know how to fly...here I'll show you" with that said, Peter jumped up from the ground and was floating up in thin air.

Kate couldn't belive her eyes! But know she knew that her Grandmother wasn't lying.

**I can finally see it  
**

**Now I have to believe  
**

**All those precious stories  
**

**All the world is made of...  
**

**Faith, and trust... and pixie dust**

"Now do you belive Kate? Do you?" asked a curious looking Peter.

"Yes I do..." Kate replied as she remembered something her Grandma just told her before leaving the house

_'Oh...Kate remember when you see him, tell him to come over k?'_

"Hey Peter...umm...this will feel wierd to say but umm...Grandma Wendy told me to take you to meet her...soo I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to my house Andy and Tina will both really be excited to see you." Kate explained.

"Sure I'd love to..." was all Peter said as he being a child of 12 gave her a childish grin. Kate smiled back.

**So, I'll try  
**

**Because I finally believe  
**

**I'll try, cuz I can see what you see**

"Grandma I have a guest..." Kate said as she entered.

"Hey Wendy...where are you?" asked Peter looking around the house curiously.

"Sshh...Grandma is taking a nap...and why aren't you at fencing class...and who is this?" Tina asked pointing at Peter.

"O Tina this is Peter, Peter this is Tina.." Kate said introducing her little sister to Peter.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Tina Walter and you are?" Tina asked.

"Peter...Peter Pan" that was enough said to make Tina squel in joy.

"PETER PAN! I can't belive it! see Kate he is real! HA! he was real all along!" Tina screamed in joy, proving herself right.

"I know I know, I belive you know Happy!" was all Kate said before her adventures began.

**I'll try, I'll try**

**I'll try...**

**To fly**

**-----------------------**

**Mixedfic-** Hope you liked the story, review! please!

**Yuuri-** Hey now right the next one-shot for Kyou Kara Moau already!

**Wolfram-** Yeah!

**Mixedfic-**Ok OK! shessh! don't stress me! Anyway review!

**Wolfram & Yuuri-** REVIEW!


End file.
